Infrared and Raman spectroscopy and viscosity measurements have been used to study the interactions between water, salts and amides (chosen as a model to represent peptide type linkages). This work will be extended to solutions which contain urea or other protein denaturants. It is hoped that not only will the model of interaction of salts and water with these substances be elucidated but also that by observing competitive interactions in mixed solutions, it will be possible to determine whether water structural changes are the prime reason for denaturation or whether protein-denaturant interactions are of greater significance. After all of the basis interactions have been established and their relative strengths estimated, it is further planned to extend these studies to more realistic systems such as polypeptides and certain proteins.